1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a devulcanization product of scrap material of vulcanized rubber of different elastomer basis, devulcanization compounds produced therefrom, methods for their manufacture, as well as the use of the devulcanization product for utilization in fresh mixtures, and a devulcanization compound for manufacturing injection molded rubber parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the devulcanization of scrap rubber differently acting mechanisms and combinations thereof are used such as temperature action (thermal degradation of the rubber molecule chains), oxygen or ozone action (oxidative degradation), mechanical action, for example, in the form of strong shearing, pressing and tearing forces (mechanical degradation) and the action of chemicals (chemically reductive degradation). In each situation, energy is supplied in very different forms for cleaving the rubber and sulfur bridges. However, in all these known methods, in addition to cleaving the monosulfide or disulfide crosslinking bridges of the rubber, an extensive cracking of the C—C bonds of the macromolecules of the rubber occurs also, which inevitably results therefore also in a change of the physical and chemical parameters of the devulcanization product used as the starting material.